This invention relates to locking devices, and in particular to a locking device in which the actuators for releasing the lock are in protected openings to prevent their operation by children and to mask their operation from others.
There are a number of doors and drawers in a typical household that are frequently used by adults, but should not be accessible to children, for example on medicine cabinets and on storage cabinets for household cleaners and chemicals. It is inconvenient to secure these doors and drawers with conventional locks because each person having access to the door or drawer must have a key or combination for each lock. This is particularly inconvenient for doors and drawers that are frequently used.